love virus
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: jongin seorang dokter muda , dan sehun siswa SHS yang sangat menyukai jongin. apa yang akan di lakukan oleh jongin hunkai / sekai


*LOVE VIRUS*

CAST

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

WU YIFAN

.

.

.

Kim jongin seorang dokter muda yang cukup cerdas, meski di usianya yang mesih belasan tahun dia sudah menjadi seorang dokter ahli, tak ada yang bisa meragukan kemampuannya, pintar, cerdas ceria dan manis sudah menjadi paket sempurna untuk seorang kim jongin, tapi kris pembimbing jongin mengatakan "secerdas dan sepintar apapun kim jongin dia tetaplah seorang bocah berusia 18 tahun" dan semua orang mengakui hal itu, di balik gelar dokternya jongin tetap anak anak yang masih sering merengak dan kekanak kanakan. Jongin memang tak pernah menunjukan sikap ke kanak kanakannya pada siapapun kecuali pada orang yang sudah mengenal dekat dengan dirinya.

Kris berjalan di sebuah kolidor rumah sakit, matanya awas mengawasi sekitarnya,yah kris sedang mencari seekor kucing yang kabur dari pandangannya, sebenarnya bukan kucing sungguhan hanya seseorang yang sering menggunakan kucing sebagai alasannya. Yapp siapa lagi jika bukan kim jongin namja manis dan dokter termuda dirumah sakit ini tiba tiba menghilang dari ruangannya dan kris sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas jongin harus mencari bocah itu.

Mata kris menyipit saat melihat jas kedokteran yang ter julur di bawah meja resepsionis, dan kris tau jelas siapa orang yang berada di sana, kris berjalan ke meja resepsionis dan menjongkokkan badanya, kris menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat namja manis yang sedang ia cari cari ada di hadapannya lihatlah posisinya sekarang, berjongkok di bawah meja resepsionis dan mata terpejam dan tangan yang tergenggam erat di depan wajahnya, mulutnya ber komat kamit merapalkan sesuatu,.

"yakkk kim jongin "

DUKK

BRUKK

"AWWWW"

Kris menggelangkan kepalanya saat jongin dengan tak elitnya membentur meja dan mengerang kessakitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini jongin ?"

"hyung, aku sedang mencari kucing tetanggaku yang hilang entah kemana"

"di rumah sakit?"

"tadi sepertinya tetanggaku membawa kucingnya kemari"

"ini rumah sakit untuk manusia bukan untuk hewan"

"mungkin majikannya sakit"

"kenapa dia harus membawa kucingnya kemari, dan sekalipun terjadi sesuatu pada kucing itu kenapa kamu yang harus repot kim jongin?"

"kris hyung,kau tak mengerti, aku begitu menyayangi kucing itu, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku harus bagai mana? Hidupku akan hancur, coba bayangkan bagai mana jika tiba tiba dia terinjak dan kakinya patah, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus anak anak yang baru di lahirkannya?"

"ok kim jongin kita hentikan pembicaraan kita mengenai kucing tetanggamu. Kau memiliki pasien di ruanganmu"

"hyung,"

Rengek jongin dan kris sudah kebal dengan rengekan jongin, jongin memanyunkan bibirnya karna kesal rengekannya tak di gubris sama sekali oleh kris. Kris melipat tanganya di depan dadanya dan menatap jongin curiga, jongin yang mengerti keadaannya sedang tak menguntungkan segera membalikkan badanya dan tersenyum aneh pada kris.

"sepertinya perutku sakit, dan aku harus segera pergi ke toilet. Sampai jumpa"

Jongin segera kabur dari kris, namun kris sudah terlalu hapal dengan watak jongin yang satu ini higa ahirnya kris menarik kerah belakang jasnya dan menarik jongin hingga kini jongin berdiri di sampingnya..

"kau seorang dokter jadi kau tak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab"

"tapi kris hyung untuk kali ini aku mohon padamu, aku tak mau bertemu muka dengan bocah sialan itu "

"kau sendiri masih bocah apa kau lupa akan hal itu?"

"aku tau hyung. tapi kumohon "

"baiklah tapi kau harus ikut denganku "

"aku tak mau bertemu denganya"

"iya, biar aku yang menggantikanmu mengatasi oh sehun itu"

Mimik wajah jongin berubah berbinar binar saat mendengar rentetan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir kris. Dan tampa pikir panjang jongin langsung memeluk kris sangat erat sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan, kris kembali geleng geleng kepala. Ingatkan kris jika jongin adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit berjalan menuju ruangan jongin, jongin dengan was was bersembunyi di belakang punggung kris.

Jongin bersembunyi di balik pintu ruangannya sendiri menatap dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, kris masuk dan duduk di tempat jongin, namja yang menjadi dalang tinggah aneh jongin menatap tak suka pada kris.

"baik lah oh sehun, apa keluhanmu?"

"di mana jongin hyung"

"dia sedang sibuk."

"kalo begitu aku akan pergi "

"jika begitu kau tak perlu kembali lagi "

"terimakasih, tapi maaf aku akan tetap ke mari meski seluruh isi dunia ini melarangku "

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan jongin, jongin yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka segera berjalan menjauhi ruangannya tersebut dan memakai jurus seribu langkah menjauh dari ruangannya sendiri.

Kris memijit pelipisnya saat namja dengan seragam itu keluar dari ruangan jongin, kris berpikir kenapa bisa hal aneh terjadi pada jongin. Oh sehun adalah siswa high school tingkat pertama yang kerjanya hanya berkelahi,sehun namja yang tampan dan popular di sekolah namun dia memiliki sikap pemberontak hal itulah yang membuat namja berkulit putih pucat ini menjadi murid kesayangan bk.

Hingga suatu hari dia terkena masalah di luar sekolah, kebetualan saat itu dia terluka cukup parah dan saat itu jongin yang sedang bertugas segera menangani sehun, sejak saat itu bocah albino itu selalu mengunjungi jongin dengan berbagai alasan yang telah iya buat, seperti, terjatuh ke lantai, terkena lemparan bola, tertusuk duri mawar, sampai alasan yang paling tak masuk akal adalah terinjak semut, dan demi kucing tetangga jongin yang selalu ada dalam hidupnya, itu alasan yang membuatnya tertawa hingga membuatnya hampir mati, dan karna itu jongin jadi lebih sering merengek pada kris bahkan jongin pernah menangis merengek di kantin tempat para karyawan makan hanya untuk mendapatkan ijin kris agar ia bisa pergi ke manapun untuk menghindari sehun.

jongin tak kalah anehnya dengaan sehun dia pun pasti memiliki beribu alasan untuk merengek meminta pulang saat di tengah tengah jam kerjanya, dan alasan itu tak pernah lepas dari kucing tetangga kesayanganya, mulai dari kucing tetangganya akan melahirkan, kucing tetangganya depresi sampai kucing tetangganya yang kewalahan mengurus anak anaknya. Dan kris pikir mereka ini adalah pasangan yang cukup serasi, pasangan dengan seribu alasan.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit, dia menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, jongin ingin lepas dari sehun tapi tingkah bodohnya tempo hari yang mencium sehun malah membuat sehun semakin lengket dengannya.

"bocah itu sungguh berbahaya aku harus terus menghindar darinya tapi jika seperti ini terus aku bisa di tegur kepala rumah sakit dan berahir sudah karir ku sebagai seorang dokter dan aku akan menjadi miskin lalu mungkin aku akan menjadi pemulung, tinggal di gang gang,setelah itu aku akan menjadi korban pembunuhan dan organku akan di ambil dan di jual "

"alangkah baiknya jika kau tak lagi menonton filem filem seperti itu, fantasi liar mu benar benar berbahaya "

Jongin memutar kepalanya dan menatap ke sumber suara dan saat jongin melihat siapa orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu, jongin bersumpah ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri di sungai amazon dan berenang bersama ribuan ikan piranha dari pada harus bertemu dengan mahluk satu ini.

"apa ini yang di sebut sibuk hyung"

"siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalkau, sepertinya ini akibat aku terbentur meja resepsionis tadi, mungkinkah aku hilang ingatan? Wah sepertinya aku memang hilang ingatan "

"perlukah aku membantumu mengingatnya jongin hyung "

"tak perlu aku akan pergi memeriksakan diri "

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk pergi menjauh dari sehun

GREB

Sehun menahan tangan jongin dan menariknya ke hadapannya, jongin mengedip ngedipkan matanya dia menatap wajah tampan sehun, jongin baru menyadari jika bocah di hadapannya ini lebih tinggi darinya dan juga garis wajahnya yang sempurna, warna kulit yang kontras denganya juga jangan lupakan bibirnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jongin merasakan pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, jongin memengang dadanya dan ia bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan hal itu membuat sehun menyerjit aneh, wajah jongin berubah menjadi pucat membuat sehun semakin gelisah dengan keadaan jongin.

"jongin hyung kau baik baik saja ?"

"tidak, AKU TIDAK BAIK BAIK SAJA , bagaimana ini? Jika seperti ini aku pasti akan mati, aku tak mau mati muda, KRISSS GEGE KAU HARUS MENOLONGKU"

Jongin segera melepaskan diri dari sehun dan berlari kalang kabut, sedangkan sehun hanya menatap aneh jongin.

.

.

.

BRAKKKK

Kris mengelus ngelus dadanya saat mendengar gebrakan pintu yang sangat menganggu telinganya, kris memutar tempat duduknya dan menatap jongin yang sekarang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk dengan nafas yang ter engah engah, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"kau habis lari marathon jongin "

"hyung "

Jongin berlari dan berdiri di depan kris, kris merasa aneh pada sikap jongin ini, mungin sekarang adalah puncak ke aneh han jongin. Jongin menarik tangan kris dan menyentuhnya di dadanya.

"coba hyung rasakan, bahkan tanpa setoskop pun aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungku, hyung nafasku sangat sesak tadi, jantungku berdetak tak normal, padahal aku hanya berdiri di depanya, apa mungkin aku mengalami penyakit jantung, ataukah aku terkena gagal jantung atau penyakit jantung lainnya. "

"kau ini aneh sekali"

Kris menarik tangannya dan memutar kembali kursinya dan memeriksa kembali data data pasien. Jongin kembali merecoki kris dia duduk tepat di depan kris.

"kris uisa, tolonglah aku, aku tak ingin mati muda "

"kau ini bicara apa sih jongin "

"anak itu, oh sehun, dia sepertinya penyebar virus yang sangat berbahaya hyung, setiap kali aku menatapnya jantungku berdebar kencang, pasokan oksigenku menipis dan kepalaku pusing, aku yakin sekali jika anak itu sangat berbahaya, dia orang yang sangat berbahaya hyung, kita harus mengisolasinya"

"hentikan fantasi liarmu itu jongi, itu sangat normal "

"NORMAL APANYA HYUNG , jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan aku hampir mati, apanya yang BIASA"

"sudah pergi sana kembali ke ruanganmu"

"hyung, kau tak sayang padaku, jika aku mati siapa yang akan menggantikan aku? Tak ada yang bisa"

"kau tak akan mati jongin "

"tapi gejala yang aku alami ini sangat berbahaya hyung, jantungku bermasalah , JANTUNGKU. Organ terpenting didalam tubuhku BER ..MA …SA ..LAH "

"jongin itu hal biasa, kau tak sakit apapun"

"itu tak mungkin , aku yang merasakannya , aku merasakannya"

"sudahlah jongin jangan membesar besarkan masalah, itu hanya gejala biasa bila sedang jatuh cinta "

"hal biasa?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kris dengan polos.

"jatuh cinta"

Jongin mengedip ngedipkan matanya imut, dan sepertinya kris harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi namja manis dan imut di depannya ini.

"apa maksudmu ge?"

"kau sedang jatuh cinta pada bocah oh itu. Dan itu gejala yang wajar jika kau merasa tertarik pada seseorang "

"tertarik, oh tuhan tidak, dia memang sangat berbahaya virus tertarik ini harus aku hindari jika tidak aku akan mati muda. "

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan segera pergi dari hadapan kris, kris menepuk jidatnya keras saat melihat reaksi jongin, jongin itu orang yang jenius dalam masalah mengobati pasien tapi dia orang yang idiot dalam cinta, itulah pemikiran kris, dan sepertinya sehun harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi bocah yang di paksa dewasa itu.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari ruang oprasi dan membuka masker juga sarung tangan pelastiknya. Dia tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang setia menunggu di luar ruang oprasi.

"bagaimana uisa apa suami saya baik baik saja "

"anda tak perlu khawatir nyonya oprasinya berhasil, kita hanya tinggal menunggu beliau siuman, kalo begitu saya permisi"

"terima kasih banyak uisa terima kasih banyak"

"anda tak perlu berterimakasih pada saya, anda harusnya berterimakasih pada tuhan karna tuhan masih mengijinkan suami anda bernafas, saya haya melakukan semampu saya "

"baiklah, tapi terimakasih banyak "

"iya saya permisi"

Jongin membungkuk hormat dan beranjak dari sana, dan tanpa di sadari jongin kris memperhatikan jongin dari jauh wajahnya datar sedatar jalan tol, bahkan jalan tol saja tak lebih datar dari ekspresi wajah kris.

PUK

Seorang namja menepuk bahu kris membuat kris menatap namja paruh baya di sampingnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat kris"

"tanpa saya beri tau pun anda pasti sudah tau"

"jongin, kau tak sedang mengagumi kemampuannya, aku taupasien yang jongin tangani tadi cukup parah tapi dia bisa menyelamatkannya, dia memang hebat kan dan itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar."

"jika kemampuannya aku memang sudah tau, tapi anda mendengar apa yang dia katakana tadi "

"iya aku mendengarnya "

"dia tak terdengar masih berusia 18 tahun, dia bisa terlihat dewasa dan tenang di hadapan pasien, tapi jongin yang aku lihat tadi pagi benar benar berbeda dari jongin yang barusan "

"sikap kekanak kanakkannya."

"aku hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa dia menangis meraung raung saat mengetahui bahwa dia tertarik pada seseorang, dan dia menganggap itu sebagai virus yang bisa membuatnya mati muda "

Namja paruh baya itu tertawa saat kris menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini, namja paruh baya itu menepuk pundak kris sekali lagi.

"kris, jongin masih muda, masih belum lama hidup di dunia ini, dan selama ia hidup dia hanya mempelajari tentang kedokteran, dan saat ini dia sedang mengalami hal yang baru dalam hidupnya, hal yang asing baginya, dan membutuhkan waktu untuk membutnya terbiasa dengan hal baru itu"

"tapi tingkahnya benar benar membuat aku pusing, "

"meski dia sehebat apapun kau harus tau bahwa dia masih anak anak, jadi biarkan saja "

Kris mengaanggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada namja paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka ruangannya, badannya terasa akan remuk saja dia lelah, tapi selelah apapun jongin wajah manisnya tetap mengulas sebuah senyum indah, yah menolong orang dan melihat orang lain tersenyum adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi jongin, jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di sandaran kursi, matanya menyipit saat melihat sebuah kotak dengan hiasan pita di atasnya, tangan lentik jongin meraih kotak tersebut dan membuka kotak tersebut, di sana ada beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda dan sebuah surat, jongin meraih surat tersebut dan membukanya.

"_**selamat malam jongin hyung, aku dengar kau akan melakukan oprasi hari ini, aku berharap oprasimu ini bisa berhasil ada kemungkinan jika setelah selesai oprasi tubuhmu akan sangat lelah, jadi karna itu aku memberikan minuman ini pada mu selamat menikmati "**_

Jongin menatap kaleng minuman itu dan mendengus keras, jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"oh sehun itu berbahaya, dia itu virus yang lebih berbahaya dari virus virus mematikan di dunia ini, jantungku, kumohon jangan sampai kau terkena virusnya, aku masih ingin hidup lama jadi tenanglah jantungku, aku masih membutuhkanmu "

Jongin terus merapalkan kata kata yang aneh, dan itu cukup membuat nya tambah lelah dan lemas.

Jongn telah selesai berganti pakayan dan kini dia akan pulang, waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, jongin keluar dari rumah sakit dan menghembuskan nafasnya saat sadar jika jam segini sudah tak ada bis, jongin berjalan menuju jalan setapak.

"butuh tumpangan jongin hyung"

Jongin pura pura tak mendengar dan berjalan semakin cepat untuk menghindari orang yang menyapanya.

"bagaimana hyung apa kau sudah menerima pemberianku?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah sehun.

TWING

PUKK

"AWWW"

Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan kaleng soda oleh jongin.

"yakkk kau ingin membuat perut ku kembung dengan memberiku banyak sekali minuman bersoda, sepertinya kau benar benar ingin membunuhku"

Jongin kembali meneruskan perjalananya sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, sehun mulai berpikir kenapa apapun yang ia berika pada jongin itu salah, saat ia memberikkan coklat pada jongin jongin menolaknya dengan alasan coklat bisa membuat giginya rusak lalu saat sehun memberikan bunga, jongin mengamuk karna menganggap sehun ingin membuatnya menjadi seorang pedangang bunga, saat sehun memberikan makan siang pada jongin, jongin menolaknya karna menunya tak sehat menurutnya dan sekarang saat dia memberiakan sebuah soda, sehun mendapatkan tanda cinta dari jongin sebuah benjolan di dahinya. Tapi sehun tak akan pernah menyerah.

Jongin terus berjalan dan matanya menyipit saat melihat di depannya ada orang orang yang mencurigakan, oh jongin masih sayang akan dirinya sendiri, ingatkan jongin pernah berkata jika ia ingin hidup lebih lama, jadi berahir dengan orang orang seperti itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Jongin segera berbalik dan berjalan cukup cepat dan benar saja seperti apa yang ia pikirkan orang orang di belakangnya mengikutinya, jongin semakin mempercepat jalannya dan saat mata jongin menemukan sosok sehun tanpa pikir panjang jongin memeluk lengan sehun dan menatap sehun dengan mata indahnya, sehun semat terpaku dengan mata jernih jongin namun ia segera menyadari jika jongin dalam keadaan yang kurang baik saat merasakan getaran di pengangan tangan jongin, sehun segera menatap orang orang yang menikuti jongin. Tangan sehun ia lingkarkan di bahu jongin membuat jongin semakin dekat ke arahnya, sehun menatap tajam kumpulan namja yang sedari tadi menatap jongin.

"HEH KALIAN JAGA MATA KALIAN JIKA TAK INGGIN AKU MENCONGEL MATA KALIAN"

Namja namja itu membungkuk pada sehun dan pergi begitu saja, jongin memandang tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di lihatnya, jongin memang sering mendengar jika sehun itu sering sekali berkelahi jongin mulai berpikir jika sehun adalah kaki tangan mafia.

Sehun yang menyadari keanehan pada jongin segera menarik jongin kea rah motornya, jongin hanya pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan sehun, sehun menarik tangan jongin hingga mambuat lengan jongin memeluk pinggang sehun, sehun tentu saja senang dengan keadaan ini, jarang jarang jongin pasrah seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap namja yang masih menggunakan seragam lengkapnya, jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, dia melihat jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tanganny, jam 11;25, ini cukup malam untuk ukuran anak sekolah seperti sehun, karna itu saat sehun akan pergi jongin menarik kemeja yang di kenakan sehun, membuat sehun menatap penuh Tanya pada jongin.

"ada apa hyung?"

"sehun, apa kau sudah makan?"

Sehun mengangkat sebalah alisnya bingung, jongin berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain asal bukan ke arah sehun, menurut jongin memandang wajah sehun bisa mengurangi pasokan nyawanya, dan itu berbahaya untuknya.

"memang jika aku belum makan kenapa ?"

"masuklah aku akan membuatkanmu makanan dan jangan berpikiran macam macam , aku melakukan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih "

Jongin terlebih dulu masuk ke rrumahnya sedangkan sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku jongin yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu tersebut, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Aku membawa orang asing masuk ke rumahku?harusnya aku tadi mengusirnya atu membiarkannya pergi dari sini, bagaimana jika yang aku pikirkan benar bahwa dia adalah seorang mafia? Bagaimana jika dia menculikku dan aku di perintahkan untuk mengambil organ tubuh manusia, atau bahkan organ tubuhku yang akan dia jual, tidak tidak ini berbahaya, aku harus waspada padanya, ok beri dia makan dan usir dia dari sini baiklah itu yang harus aku lakukan, beri dia makan dan usir, beri dia makan dan usir"

Kalimat itu yang jongin rapalkan ketika dia membersihkan diri dan berganti bajunya, jongin membuka pintu kamarnya secara perahan dan di ruang tengah terdapat sosok sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa dan sedang menonton tv. Jongin mengendap ngendap dan mulutnya terus merapalkan kaimat kalimat anehnya , dia melangkah kea rah dapur dan memasakan makanan untuknya dan sehun, matanya awas dan waspada pada sehun.

Jongin menata makanan hasil karyanya di meja makan, matanya menatap sehun yang masih asik menatap layar tv dengan wajah datarnya, dan jongin semakin berfantasi tentang sehun.

"heh kau bocah, kemari dan makanlah"

Tanpa banyak bicara sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan yang di sana telah duduk jongin, senuhn menatap horror makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, berbagai macam sayuran dan ikan, demi tuhan sehun tak suka pada sayuran, dan di hadapannya tersaji banyak sekali sayuran .

"hanya ini?"

"memang kau ingin apa?"

"aku tak suka sayuran "

"sudah makan saja, jangan pernah mengatakan tak suka, itu bukan tak suka tapi kau tak biasa, jadi makanlah"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba mencicipi sayuran yang di masak jongin, matanya membulat dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"ini enak "

"memang enak, tapi memilih makanan itu perlu, jangan karna makanan itu enak kau akan memakannya, tapi kau harus berfikir seberapa bermanfaatnya makanan yang kau makan untuk tubuhmu, makanan yang enak tak semuanya sehat, dan makanan yang sehat tak semuanya enak."

"yah aku mengerti"

"lagi pula. Seharusnya kau sekolah dengan benar. Kenapa kau selalu berkeliaran di rumah sakit saat jam pelajaran. Kau harusnya belajar yang baik, kau itu masih muda, akan jadi apa kau kelak, jika kau tak belajar dengan benar."

"aku belajar pun nilaiku tetap rendah jadi untuk apa aku belajar"

"yakkk, dengar aku baik baik, bukan seberapa besar nilai ujian yang kau dapat kan di sekolah, tapi seberapa bermanfaatnya ilmu yang kau pelajari itu untuk masyarakat sekitarmu. Jadi meskipun nilaimu kecil kau tak perlu berkecil hati, siapa tau ilmu yang kau dapatkan di sekolah justru bisa kau terapkan di dalam kehidupan nyatamu. Itu lebih baik di banding nilai yang besar tapi kau tak bisa mengapresiasikannya pada kehidupannyata, semua akan sia sia "

"kau benar, tapi aku tak punya keahlian"

"apa yang kau katakana? Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan keahliannya masing masing, kau hanya belum menemukannya"

"yahyang bisa aku lakukan hanya berkelahi"

"berkelahi, oh tuhan , berhenti menyiksa tubuhmu dengan bakuhantam seperti itu"

"mau bagaimana lagi"

"ayolah kau pasti bisamelakukannya, melakukan hal yang lain "

"baiklah akan ku pikirkan"

"kenapa kau harus memikirkannya, pokoknya kau harus berhenti berkelahi "

"kenapa ?"

Sehun menatap jongin curiga, jongin menatap sehun dengan gugup.

"karna,,,, karna ,,,,karna…."

"karna apa hyung "

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jongin,hingga helaan nafas sehun terasa di wajah jongin, jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

Jantung jongin berpaku sangat kencang membuat jongin membolakan matanya dan terlihat sangat imut di mata sehun.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari kea rah kamarnya, sedangkan sehun menatap pintu kamar jongin dengan mengedip ngedipkan matanya. Sementara itu jongin segera mengambil beberapa obat penenang dan meminumnya sekaligus.

"baiklah jantungku yang baik hati aku mohon berhentilah berdetak, kau kembuat tubuhku menjadi panas seperti ini."

Jongin mengipas ngipas wajahnya menggunakan tangannya dan mengatur detak jantungnya, namun kegiatan itu terhenti dalam hitungan detik.

"ANDWEEEE, kau tak boleh berhenti berdetak jantungku, aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk hidup, maksudku adalahkau harus berdetak secara normal, huh, namja itu sungguhh sungguh berbahaya, aku harus punya seribu nyawa jika harus berdekatan dengannya, dan dia sungguh sungguh virus yang harus aku hindari"

Jongin menarik lacinya dan menggunakan sarung tangan, masker topi dan juga jaket, untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"aku tak boleh menyentuhnya, aku tak boleh terkontaminasi oleh nya "

Jongin membuka lemarinya dan menarik sebuah selimut dan juga bantal. Setelah itu jongin ke luar dari kamarya dan melangkah menghampiri sehun yang kini sudah kembali ke sofanya, jongin melempar selimut dan gulung ke arah sehun, sehun menangkapnya namun sehun menatap aneh pada jongin yang menutup tubuhnya sedemikian rupa, hingga kulit tannya tak tertangkap oleh pandangan sehun.

"%&amp;$&amp;%*($^*&amp;*%$$%%$$$$^%"

Sehun mengedip ngedipkan matanya memandang jongin yang berbicara di balikmasker dan syal yang dia pakai.

"aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakana "

Jongin mendengus dan membuka masker dan syalnya

"dengarkan aku baik baik. Hari ini kau tidur di sofa nanti pagi pagi sekali kau harus pergi dari rumahku dan JANGAN DEKATI AKU"

Jongin segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat, bahkan di dalam sana jongin menggeser mejanya ke depan pintu dan memastikan pintu kamarnya tak akan bisa di buka meskipun dengan cara di dobrak.

"aku tak boleh terkena virus berbahaya itu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu jongin segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

.

.

.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya jengah melihat namja manis yang menagis meraung raung di ruangannya.

"jongin hentikan, ini rumah sakit kau akan mengganggu banyak orang lagi pula aku hanay akan pergi beberapa minggu ke kanada bukan pergi mati jongin"

"huaaa kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini kau tega sekali padaku hyung huaaaaaa"

"jongin kumohon hentikan "

"aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau membatalkan kepergianmu"

"aku tak akan membatalkannya "

"HUEEEEEEE"

Tangisan jongin semakin menjadi membuat kepala kris semakin berdenyut, kris tak habis pikirdengan jongin yang bisa bertahan menangis hingga 3 jam lamanya. Kejadian ini terjadi saat kris mengatakan akan mengambil cuti dan sekaligus bertugas di kanada seelama 2 minggu dan hal itu di tentang oleh jongin, jongin memang tak pernah di tinggal oleh kris sampai sejauh itu, jadi hasilnya beginilah, jongin menangis meraung raung dan terus memeluk lengan kris, mengganggu tentu saja lihatlah bahkan sekarang kris tak dapat bekerja karna tingkah kekanakan jongin.

"jongin hentikan, pekerjaan ku masih banyak "

"aku tak mau HUAAAAAA "

"kau tak ingin pergi mencari kucing tetanggamu?"

"aku tak mau. Dia pasti baik baik saja "

"kalo begitu pergola main dengan oh sehun "

Jongin menghentikan tangisannya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan kris, membuat kris bernafas lega.

"aku bukan anak kecil hyung, apa itu tadi bermain? Aku sedang bekerja hyung "

"yah kalo begitu pergilah bekerja sana "

Jongin mengembungkan pipinya dan melangkah ke luar ruangan dengan hati yang dongkol luar biasa.

.

.

.

Disini lah jongin di bandara mengantar kepergian kris, dan kris bersumpah jika itu ide yang sangat amat buruk, karna lihat lah sekarang jongin mencengkram tangannya sangat kuat dan terus menatap memelas pada kris. Da beruntung kris yang memangsudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu tak begitu terpengaruah.

"hyung jangan tinggalkan aku"

"aku hanya pergi 2 minggu jongin "

"tapi selama itu aka nada banyak yang terjadi "

"seperti?"

"bagai mana jika ada pembajakan rumah sakit lalu aku di Sandra dan ahirnya aku di culik lalu setelah itu akumasuk ke dalam geng mafia, aku bekerja sebagai pembedah mayat dan mengambil organ tubuh mereka"

"itu sangat tak mungkin jongin "

"bagai mana jika ada pem boman di rumah sakit siapa lalu aku mati,apa hyung ,mau mengurus kucing tetanggaku"

"kucing itu memiliki majikan jongin"

"lalu bagai mana jika tiba tiba ada mahuk alien datang ke rumah sakit lalu menculik seluruh penghuni rumah sakit "

"ok jongin hayalanmu itu semakin parah, aku akan pergi ke kanada untuk berlibur dan juga bertugas di sana, aku bukan pergi untuk berperang, dan lakukan tugasmu dengan baik aku akan pergi sekarang"

"kris hyung "

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kris membuat kris sulit untuk berdiri, hingga membuat kris kehilangan setengah tenaanya hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari jongin, jongin mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bandara dan menyuarakan nama kris, hal itu membuat semua orang menatap mereka, kris berjalan semakin cepat menuju pesawatnya tak menghiraukan jongin yang sedang mengadakan drama live di bandara.

.

.

.

Jongin mendenggus kesal, semua usahanya untuk menahan kris untuk tidak pergi sia sia, kris tetap pergi meninggalkannya, jika di pikir pikir jongin seperti seorang kekasih yang di tinggal pergi kekasihnya. Jongin langsung berigidig ngeri saat menyadari hal it, oh ayolah kris itu sudah punya kekasih, dan jongin tak pernah mau menjadi orang ke tiga di antara mereka, kisah cinta seperti itu sangat rumit, jongin tak pernah mau merasakannya.

"ada apa seorang dokter berjalan jalan di tempat seperti ini, apa kau tak kerja hyung ?"

Jongin mempercepat jalannya saat mendengar suara yang sangat diahindari saat ini, oh ayolah di sini tak ada kris yang akan melindunginya dari mahluk albino di belakangnya yang masih setia mengikutinya.

Sehun melangkah mendahului jongin dan berdiri di depan jongin, jongin mencoba kabar namun gagal.

"bisa kau tak menghalangi jalanku?"

"ayo kita pergi ke kedai es krim "

"aku tak mau kau mau membuat aku sakit dengan memberiku es krim di cuaca sedingin ini"

"kalo begitu bagai mana jika kita pergi ke kedai kopi"

"kau masih kecil apa kau tau, lagi pula aku tak suka kopi karna rasanya pahit"

"kalo begitu kita pergi ke kedai yang menjual makanan yang manis "

"aku tak mau. Kau ingin membuat aku gemuk dan diabetes yah "

"ah mau tak mau kau harus ikut denganku '"

Sehun menarik lengan jongin dan membawanya ke sebuah kedai es krim. Sehun memesan es krim dengan porsi besar dan kini es krim itu ada di hadapan sehun, jongin hanya mengembungkan pipinya menatap sehun yang dengan lahap memakan es krim di depannya.

"kau tak mau hyung"

"sudah kukatakan aku tak mau"

"kau yakin"

"yah aku sangat yakin"

"kenapa dengan wajahmu ? kau sudah menangis "

"kris hyung meninggalkanku"

"dokter kelewat tinggi itu"

"kau juga sama tinggi nya bocah . dan bersihkan mulutmu "

"es krim ini enak loh hyung kau sungguh sungguh tak mau "

"tak mau"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali melahap eskrim, jongin merindukan kris jika saat seperti ini, jika ada kris jongin bisa merengek meminta apapun padanya,tapi kini kris telah pergi meninggalkannya, tak aka nada lagi orang yang meneraktirnya makan.

Jongin semakin cemberut dan dengan kasar jongin merebut es krim yang sedangsehun nikmati, sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan jongin.

"pelan pelan hyung "

"berisik, akumemaan ini bukan karna aku mau, tapi karna aku sedang kesal, jadi jangan salah faham "

"iya aku tau. Apa begitu sedihnya kau ditinggal kris "

"aku sangat sedih "

Jongin menatap sehun dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, dan jangan lupa pose imutyang ia tunjukan, sendok es rim yang masih tergantung di samping mulutnya menambah kader keimutan seorang kim jongin, tapi entah kenapa sehun malah tak suka, karna jongin akan ber ekspresi seperti itu jika itu mengenai kris dan sehun tak pernah suka itu.

"kaumenyukai kris ?"

"aku tak menyukainya, kris itu sudah memiliki kekasih, aku tak rela dia pergi karna seluruh pekerjaannya di rumah sakit di serahkan padaku dan tak akan ada lagi yang akan memberiku makan geratis, tak ada lagi tempat aku merajuk dan yang lebih parah adalah uang ku akan berkurang hanya untuk membeli makanan dan itu adalah mala petaka. Karna itu aku tak ingin kris hyung pergi tapi dia memang kejam meninggalkan aku sendiri di negeri ini"

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar alasan jongin, sehun tak habis pikir dengan namja di hadapannya ini, dia seakan akan memiliki kepribadian ganda, sehun masih ingat dengan jelas saat dia terluka dan jongin mengobatinya dengan hati hati dan penuh kasih sayang, juga senyum manis yang di tunjukan untuknya saat itu, dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan memikliki karisma, tapi lihatlah sekarang di hadapannya orang yang sama tubuh yyang sama dengan kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan jongin yang pertama kali ia kenal. Namja di hadapannya ini tak jauh berbeda dengan namja namja seusianya yang senang merajuk dan lucu. Meski begitu sehun menyukai nya, menyukai jongin apa adanya, dan lebih tepatnya sehun mencintai jongin.

Jongin dan sehun berjalan beriringan, jongin masih memasang tameng untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan sehun sedangkan sehun sudah tak perduli dengan sikap jongin yang terkadang sangat aneh, bagi sehun asal dia bisa bersama dengan jongin itu sudah cukup

.

.

.

Jongin sangat sibuk semenjak kepergian kris, ketiadaan kris memang berpengaruh besarpadanya, dia bahkan sulit untuk hanya sekedar istirahat, bahkan hari ini jongin mendapatkan jadwal oprasi, dan hasilnya, orang yang di oprasi jongin meninggal, jelas ini bukan kesalahan jongin namun karna memang pasien yang tak dapat bertahan.

Jongin keluar ruangan oprasi dan menundukkan kepalanya, pihak keluarga segera menghampiri jongin.

"bagai mana keadaan ayah saya "

"maafkan saya, dia tak dapat bertahan, luka yang di alaminya terlalu serius sehinga sulit untuk mempertahankan nyawanya "

PLAKKKK

Satu tamparan di layangkan yeoja tersebut di pipi jongin. Dan bukan hanya tamparan yang di dapat jongin, bahkan pukulan demi pukulan di layangkan yeoja tersebut pada jongin, jongin hanya bisa menerima perlakuan yeoja tersebut, karna ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia di perlakukan seerti ini, jongin tau jika yeoja tersebut sedang mengalami goncangan hebat dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain melepaskan nya dengan memukili jongin, pukulan yang di lontarkan yeoja tersebut tak begitu keras namun mampu membuat hati jongin sakit.

Jongin pernah menaglami nya dulu, dulu saat ibunya sakit jongin berjanji akan menjadi dokter dan mengurus ibunya dengan tanganya sendiri, dan itu yang mendorongnya untuk lulus sekolah dengan cara cepat hingga ahirnya jongn mendapatkan gelar dokter saat usianya masih 16 tahun, dan saat jongin bertugas di rumah sakit ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, hingga membuat jongin tak bisa merawat ibunya dan hal itu sempat membuatnya frustasi, dan jngin pernah berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi dokter. Namun kris yang memang menjadi mentor jongin memberinya semangat dan meyaknkan jongin untuk terus menjadi dokter hingga sekarang jongin tetap menjadi seorang dokter.

Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di mejanya, dan air mata mengalir begiu saja dari mata indahnya, meski kematian di ruang oprasi sudah menjadi hal yang biasa tapi jongin tak pernah terbiasa melihat orang meninggal apalagi jika dia meninggal tepat di hadapannya, di tangannya pula itu benar benar membuat jongin menangis seharian, dan jika ada kris, kris akan menenangkannya tapi kini kris tak ada jadi jongin hanya bisa menikmati kesedihanya seorang diri.

CEKLEK

Jongin tak mendokkakkan wajahnya, wajahnya tetap ia tenggelamkan di lipatan tanganya tanpa berniat ingin tau siapa yang masuk keruangannya.

"makanlah hyung"

"aku sedang tak lapar kau bisa pergi dari sini sehun "

"kau baik baik saja ?"

"aku baik baik saja, kau mendengarku kan cepat pergi "

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, namun bukannya pergi sehun malah mendekatkan dirinya pada jongin dan memeluk jongin dari samping.

"jika kau ingin menangis, menangis lah, rasanya akan sakit jika kau menahanya seorang diri seperti itu"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh sehun lalu menangis sepuasnya di dada sehun , sehun mengelus kepala joongin sayang dan memberikan ketenangan pada jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap miis pada emejanya yang basah kerna air mata jongn. Sehun tak habis pikir jika jongin bisa menangis selama itu, sehun pikir jongin tak akan tahan menangis lebih dari satu jam tapi nyatanya jongin bisa menangis selama 3 jam.

Sehun manatap namja di depannya dengan pandangan aneh, jangan katakana jongin akan bersikap aneh di depannya lagi oh ayolah ahir ahir ini jongin terlalu aneh baginya. Jongin menatap sehun tajam dan terus memegang dadanya.

"jangan pernah mendekat padaku"

"kau ini kenapa hyung?"

"kau kan membuatku mati oh sehun "

"kenapa bisa?"

"kau penyebar virus yang berbahaya "

"kenapa aku?"

"kau telah membuat aku memiliki penyakit jantng sehun "

"apa ?"

"jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekarang ini dan itu sangat berbahaya untukku"

"jantungmu berdetak?"

"yah berdetak sangat kencang. Aku takut setelah itu janungku akan meledak"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jongin dan menarik tangan jongin menyentuh dadanya.

"apa seperti ini? Dengarkan detak jantungku jongin. Akupun seperti itu aku pun mengalami hal yang sama saataku menatapmu, saat aku bersamamu dan saat aku melihat senyummu. Aku mencintaimu jongin aku sangat mencintaimu"

Jongin mengedip ngedipkan matanya dan memandang sehun penuh Tanya, namun detik berikutnya jongin menarik tangnnya dari dada sehun lalu kembali menatap waspada pada sehun.

"aku ingat kau memiliki penyakit jantung dan sekarang kau telah menularkannya padaku, kau benar benar virus yang berbahaya oh sehun"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ok mungkin sehun sedikit lupa pada sikap jongin yang satu ini. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh jongin dan menarik jongin ke dalam ciuman hangatnya, mata jongin membulat saat sehun melakukannya tapi rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya, dan jongin berpikir jika dia asti akan terkena virus sehun karna itu jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati karna pada kenyataannya debaran di dadanya cukup menyenangkan

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah jongin yang memerah.

"kau harusnya menerima semuanya, ini akan sangat menyenangkan "

"akuakan mati muda, sungguh aku benar benar akan mati muda. Jadi aku akan menikmati semuanya "

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan kembali mencium jongin. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di leher sehun, dan malam itu menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

,

END

Maaf jika tak menarik atu malah mengecewakan aku sungguh sungguh meminta maaf hehehehe dan terimakasih karna telah membaca ff ku


End file.
